United Armed Forces (JSOC)
UAF JSOC, United Armed Forces Joint Special Operations Command is a Star Wars Old Republic guild that has multiple fire teams. Any veteran from United Forces Central Squad will be automatically made sergeant. Members and teams of JSOC are listed below. Mission Types: -Assault/Defend Positions; -Securing VIPs; -Elimination of HVTs -Gathering intel; -Patrols; -Producing Videos ; -Starfighter Combat: FireTeams Official Roster: 'Command team': -Colonel Derx (TL) -Captain Turboblast; -Sgt. Gian.(MP). -////////////////(MP Medic). First Platoon 'Alpha Team' team '(Spectre): -Staff Sgt. John Sentinel (TL); -Sgt. Marshall Slammer ; -Sgt. Greatcoros; -Sgt. Legoclone Kyrimount (Medic); 'Bravo Team Team (Gladiators): -Gunnery Sgt. Vasco Gomes (TL); -Sgt. R-Dason (Medic); -Sgt. Cryranavyhunter; -//////////////////////////////////////////// 'Charlie Team Team' (Phantoms) -Staff Sgt. Phantomghost -Sgt. Jekserso -Sgt Rangerrainer -//////////////////////////////////////////// 'Delta Team Assault Team' () -Staff Sgt. Titancronos -//////////////////////////////////////////// -//////////////////////////////////////////// -/////////////////////////////////////////// Second Platoon Alpha Team''' Crew' (Dry cleaners) -///////////////////////////////////////// -//////////////////////////////////////////// -//////////////////////////////////////////// -//////////////////////////////////////////// Bravo Team' Team () -//////////////////////////////////////////// -//////////////////////////////////////////// -//////////////////////////////////////////// -//////////////////////////////////////////// Charlie Team team (Phantoms) -(Classfied) (Active) -(Classfied) (Active) -(Classfied) (Active) -(Classfied) (Active) -(Classfied) (Active) -(Classfied) (Not Active) -(Classfied) (Not Active) -(Classfied) (Not Active) '''More Personel on the guild being showed here soon. RULES *Respect civies (anyone outside guild), FT leaders, officers, allies, and fellow soldiers *Obey orders given by superiors *If you decide to leave the guild, inform any online officer/FT leader. If their not online, wait for one to come on. *Wear designated FT colors at all times until it is off duty time (colors listed below) *Do NOT fight with allies or civilians. If they annoy you just ignore them. *Don't ask for transfer to another FT. Transfers will only be decided by officers/FT leader *Don't ask for promotions. "You earn it, not ask for it."-Sgt Hunter *Be mature. This guild is not for seven year olds. *When you are not on an operation, you can play around with your friends all you want, but once your on an OP, you are to act serious and proffesional. FIRE TEAM COLORS (To be added) Alpha/Command - light gray with dark red Bravo - black with dark red Charlie - gray and black Delta -.... Platoon Alpha:... Bravo:... Charlie:.... Delta:..... GUILD FATIGUES Guild fatigues are to be worn when meeting up on scheduled meetings with guild or allies. Officers, FT leaders and NCOs are to wear civilian pilot jacket that is available on the PVP star fighter vender. Others are to wear fort commander chest guard with white and dark red dye. (If I missed some thing please comment below to let me know.) FIRE TEAM ORGANIZATION All fire teams most have designated jobs for the purpose of operations. Jobs are healer, DPS (Damage Per Second) and tank. These will be decided among the fire team. All fire teams can have ONE alt per member except charlie. Main character must be trooper class. GUILD NEWS AND EVENTs This section for the guild page will be edited from time-to-time. BOOT CAMP IS STARTING Gunnery Sergeant Vasco and Staff Sergeant Sentinel will be in charge of training. Everyone (except officers if anyone asks) is required to participate in training. Category:UAF Category:Squads Category:Full Category:SWTOR Category:KOTOR Category:Small Category:JSOC